eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Shinryuji Naga
Shinryuji Naga (神龍寺ナーガ Shinryūji Naga?) is considered the strongest high school American football team in Japan. It is based on Kanagawa in a boys only school which follows Buddhism. Prior to the series' start, they have never been defeated at the Kantō Tournament.50 However, in the first game of the tournament, the Devil Bats overcomes them. Overview The Shinryūji Nagas are the strongest team in the Kanagawa area by far. Known as the "Gods of Kantou", they've won the Kantou tournament for 9 years straight since the founding of the school. Four of the players resemble the main characters from Journey to the West (or as they call it, Saiyuki). The name Shinryūji can translate to "Temple of the Dragon God" hence why their logo is a Dragon. Their Kit colours are charcoal-grey or black, with two-tone gold/orange detail in the manga while dark purple, red and gold in the anime. The helmets also have a different colour scheme in oth the anime and manga, black flames on a gold background for the manga while dark purple flames on a red background in the anime. Team dress outside of games kind of resembles a Buddhist monk's robes (it's referred to in the manga as a dougi). The team is made up of members who are good all-rounders, with two aces, (Agon and Ikkyu). As a result, they are well-balanced in both offense and defense, which is directly opposite to Deimon's team of specialists. Their coach is Sumito Sendoda, an old man who looks much like a hermit martial arts master would look like in a martial arts movie. He guides the team with seeming wisdom and tactics, though he always turns a blind eye toward Agon and his lack of discipline, due to his God-Impulse Ability. Before the start of each game, the linemen go into a kind of meditation exercise to achieve a Zen state of mind. Supposedly, this is to get them mentally prepared for the game and nothing can disturb them when they are like this... that is, until Ikkyu commented on some cute girls. The fact that Shinryuuji is an all-boys school makes all the players but Unsui susceptible to female distraction. The team is so dominant that they had never allowed any opponent a two-point conversion against them. This record is destroyed along with their bid for a 10th Kantou Championship when they lose to the Devil Bats in the opening round in quite possibly the most unbelievable upset in their entire history. Many of the team members are modeled after Asian ancient legendary figures, such as the Buddha, Ikkyu, Sun Wukong, etc. Players Agon Kongo He is Unsui's younger twin brother. Ever since he was little he had the Godspeed Impulse which gives him natural talent that gives him innate reaction speed (as normal human is approximately 0.15 seconds from sight to brain,and from brain to action, Agon only took less tha 0.10 secs), this talent only appears every 100 years. With his natural talent he was very arrogant and he didn't train his body. He treats people as trash. He also likes to flirt with pretty women, but hates ugly women. He thinks trash with no talent doesn't deserve to live. He was described by Sena as True Evil.until his defeat against the Devil Bat which resulted him to start training hard Unsui Kongo 金剛雲水 Kongō Unsui) He is the older twin brother of Agon. A very strong player. Not much is known about him, but in the previous year's match between the Ojo White Knights and Shinryuji Naga, both he and his brother (as first-year players) were sent out with 5 minutes to play and Ojo holding a 16-3 lead. Their entrance resulted in a 17-16 victory for Shinryūji. During their second-year Spring Tournament, the Nagas trounce the White Knights by a score of 40-3, without Agon playing at all. Unsui is passionately devoted to football, but is considered merely a "good" player. In contrast, Agon takes a casual, cynical, almost scornful approach to the sport, but is far better. Far more serious and intense than Agon, Unsui is much better liked, as opposed to feared like his brother is. He is a good player because of his wide range of vision, allowing him to know where all his players are. Ikkyu Hosokawa (細川一休 Hosakawa Ikkyū) The only person who has an attitude like Monta (but doesn't eat bananas like Monta does). His hair resembles Vegeta from the manga/anime series Dragon Ball Z, and he has a red mole in the middle of his forehead. By the look of him, no one should be intimidated, but his true skill lies in his running technique. He has the record of 4.9 seconds in the 40-yard-dash while running backwards, making him the best cornerback in the Kanto Zone. He is the only player on the Nagas that Agon has any respect for, since he is considered a genius. He has great respect for Agon and is probably the only one on the team who doesn't fear him and actually looks forward to playing with him. Ikkyu is proud of his jumping and catching ability. He tells Unsui that no one can beat him on air. However, Kanto's best cornerback is nothing compared to Japan's best linebacker- Shin proves this to him in his first match against him. Ikkyu peppers his speech with the inflection "oni", which is used as an emphatic phrase. It is usually translated as "completely" or "Demon" ex:it is Demonically awesome. Gondayū Yamabushi (山伏権太夫 Yamabushi Gondayū) One of the senior members of the Naga team, as he is referred to as Yabushi-sempai by Unsui and others. A very skilled lineman, he is the center (literally and by position) of the line for offense and defense. According to his coach, he is more skilled than Kurita, almost a match for Kurita in power, and faster than Kurita. During his freshman year, Yamabushi was noted alongside fellow receiver Doujirou Tenma as the future of the team. However, as skilled as he was, the lineman was embarrassed when Tenma was recruited for the all-stars of Teikoku instead of himself. He is one of the three Shinryuji players crushed at the end of the Naga-Devilbats game by Kurita's game-ending powerdrive. In spite of his team's legendary success, Yamabushi is generally unfazed by the aura of the Shinryuji team and treats even his opponents with respect, especially Kurita. With the end of his final season, Yamabushi defers the future of the team to Ikkyu and Unsui. Officials Sumito Sendōda (仙洞田 寿人) Although he appears like a wise old sage, he is in reality the coach of Shinryuji's team. Normally, he's strict on discipline, but he turns a blind eye to Agon's behavior, since he considers him as a player that appears only once a century. However, like Agon's brother Unsui, he does recognize Deimon's offensive potential and changes the team's strategies in order to defeat them, but it wasn't enough to stop the Devil Bats from claiming victory. Games Played Category:Teams